Nanana best treasure
by Anilemonfics123
Summary: Nanana feeling hot even though shes...dead?


**Nanana best treasure**

**On a rainy day and since its raining schools canceled and will be for 3more or 4more days because weather reporters predict thats how long it will rain. juugo and nanana were playing tekken and nanana was destroying him in the game"aww man your cheating"juugo said"i just think I'm better teehee"nanana said in a amused voice juugo then put down the controller and turn his back to her and grunted"aww cmon juugo if you win this time ill give you the best treasure ever"nanana said with a wink and a seductive voice,juugo look amused and also confused"you have a treasure of your own collection"juugo asked curiously, nanana only chuckled and then juugo got fired up and agreed and their round 2 started.**

**(Nanana thoughts)**

**Hehehe juugo totally fell for it,ill let him win on purpose but i wonder hows he gonna react when he founds out the prize is me hehehe.**

**(Juugo pov)**

**I was really putting up a good fight if i do say so myself, i was hitting her with as much combos as i can and all she can do was block and she kept yelling "slow down and give me a chance" but i didnt and i WON "so nanana i won now lets see that prize"i said with a smug grin she sighed but then smiled but theres was something off about it like something hidden and then she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bed and made me sit down and i gulped as she stare down into my eyes like a hunter after its prey and then she tackled me.**

**( nanana pov)**

**I tackled juugo and then he was about to say something but i cut him off with my lips and he gasp and i thrusted my tongue in his mouth and i grin a little in victory but then i felt strong arms wrapped around me and then juugo switch our positions and kissed me passionately,hungrily but mostly forcefully and fiercely and i couldn't help but moan at this"hmmmm nnnngg ahhhhh"i felt juugo smirked at this and then i felt him pressed his member against me and it felt rock hard and i moaned even harder"ahhhh hmmmmm nnnng hmmmm nnnng juugo"i could feel him get harder every time i moaned then juugo finally stop kissing me and i made a whimper noise because i like what he was doing, juugo smirked and said "my prize was a kiss huh"he said pretty plainly "nope"i said and i wrapped my arms around his neck and sat on his lap and whispered "its all of me"and if he was horny now he's even more horny then before cause when i uttered those words to him he pushed me back and started tonguing me harder and he was grabbing my breast, that made me moan too loud but i didn't care i was knee deep in ecstasy and it felt wonderful then it went away"juugo why did you stop" i said i felt like i was about to cry and he started laughing lightly and then said"nanana tell me how much you want this"when he uttered those words i felt my nipples harden and my pussy get wetter and a scarlet blush came across my face,i really want to screamed at him telling how much i need him,crave him i sighed"juugo i need you i crave you please please baby"i pleaded and he gave me a devilish grin and started getting off me and said with a hint of amusement"nope i wont do it" I looked at him with a confused expression and said"why juugo"he responded with"hmmm i don't know"and went back to playing tekken while i just sat there dumbfounded about how we were almost about to commit the "deed"**

**And then he stops"hey nanana lets keep playing ok"he said with a huge smile and i huffed and agree.**

**(Almost lemon Juugo pov)**

**It was night and it was still raining and me and nanana were still playing tekken after our little thing happened but i stopped myself because i didn't want to get more attach to her then i already was,after me and nanana were done playing i yawn and said"nanana I'm going to sleep goodnight"i said tiredly "night juugo"nanana said as i crawled into bed i saw nanana turn off the tv and go on the computer and start playing her online games and i sigh and smiled and close my eyes to sleep.**

**as nanana played her game she kept thinking why did juugo stop and she didn't like one bit because 1:she was**

**Drenched in her honey and 2:her body kept felt awkwardly hot even though shes dead and she couldn't take it anymore so she turned off her game and went to juugo sleeping figure and pull off his sheets and started straddling him and then she started reaching for his manhood when she felt a hand grab her and it was juugo but his eyes were still closed but he had a smile on "still trying to go for it huh"juugo said with amusement and open his eyes "j-j-juugo how long were you awake"nanana stuttered all she heard was him chuckle and then he switch their positions so that he was on top but he was now pinning her arms above her head but that only served fuel for her lust cause being in this position made her even more horny and she started breathing erotic and juugo couldn't help but notice this cause it was scaring him a bit and he notice a huge scarlet blush and he couldn't quite see her eyes either because her hair was covering them,next thing juugo knows he hears nanana mewl and feels slight movement from her and notice the position they were in,he was hovering over here with her hands pins and his knee was beside her while the other one was in between her legs and she was rubbing against it"heyyy juuuugo"nanana says seductively and he looks down to meet her gaze her eyes look of lust and theres some tears going down her face"please juugo do me i don't wanna suffer anymore"nanana said breathing faster and more erotic"juuuugo my pussy is so wet and its aching for something"she said with so much lust all juugo could do was stare at her and have thoughts like "what did i do to her"and then he felt himself being pushed down on the bed,he notice that now nanana was on top now looking lost in lust and now she was drooling and crying and had a huge scarlet crimson blush on her face "nanana calm down"juugo said kinda scared "no more juugo I'm done"nanana said,she began taking her clothes off until she was naked while juugo just stared at her body"juugo it's not fair that im the only one naked"nanana said and began stripping him until he was left in his undergarment "now thats better"nanana said,she began rubbing her womanhood against juugo manhood and she was mewling which drove juugo crazy "ahhh hmmm nnnng juuuugo please stop teasing me"nanana said lustfully,juugo then pushed her off"why juugo"nanana said as more of her tears spilled then juugo ripped off his underwear and started kissing nanana roughly and forcefully whiling nanana moan and then juugo showed his glory nanana stared at it,it was so big she couldnt believe it juugo member stood about 10 almost 11 "wow"nanana said in awe then juugo pushed her down and shoved it into her and nanana head went back and her eyes went wide and she gritted her teeth"ahhhhhh oh my god im already cumming nnnng"nanana screamed after her orgasm she was breathing heavily "don't get tired now"juugo said and nanana looked at him juugo eyes had a sort of demon to them even though his eyes were half lid and he look sexy he started pounding nanana"ahhhhhh nnnng juugo slow down stop i just came its too much im cumming again"nanana said through moans and mewls and screams juugo ignored her and kept pounding her roughly and beast like after what seems like hours and nanana had a total of 8 orgasms juugo felt ready to burst"nanana im gunna cum you ready"she looked at juugo and she was crying,drooling,blushing and nodded with tears sliding down her face,juugo like her face it look of pure ecstasy and juugo started going harder when he suddenly felt nanana get really really tight and he could barely move through her and he looked at her and she had more tears and drool coming down and her blush got redder and her teeth were clutched really hard and juugo ignored it and push once inside her and she made a indescribable noise and put her hands around juugo neck and squeezed and bit his neck and screamed while doing it and juugo felt her pussy squeeze him harder than any of her previous orgasm and he groaned and came inside her hard and that made her throw her head back and scream loud while juugo just groaned,it seems like hours but they both seemed to slow down and she fell on him breathing heavily "juugo your amazing too amazing"nanana said breathing and smiling "man nanana your amazing"juugo said smiling and was gunna pull out but nanana stop him and shook her head and pulled her self more onto him making them both cum a little and nanana hugged him and he just sighed and smile and brought the covers over them and they went to sleep.**


End file.
